User blog:Samuel17/Halter
|Row 4 title = Relations/Affiliations |Row 4 info = WIP |Row 5 title = Known Nicknames/Aliases |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Height |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Weight |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Aura |Row 8 info = }} Info Halter is a huge living dumbbell and one of the first members of The Gang. Acting as the team's most stalwart muscle, Halter does not work that often at the office but makes a living out of practically anything requiring his ginormous strength, especially demolition and mining. Appearance Simply put, Halter is a very imposing, towering and anthropomorphic dumbbell possessing muscular arms with four-digit hands, and two hexagonal weights that make up his head and his sole "foot". He is near always seen with a pair of black shades nailed on his head, hiding a comparatively small pair of black-bead eyes. Personality In everyday life, Halter is a mostly serious and solitary individual. While it is not entirely true that he has a short temper, upsetting and/or disturbing him enough will anger him and likely cause him to physically threaten the offender. Once he gets angry, it is hard to calm him down, let alone restrain him. In spite of this, Halter only gets angry when provoked and he is capable of being relatively friendly, though it is primarily reserved for his family and sometimes his friends. He is also just as capable of being grumpy or downright aggressive towards them if he's in a worse mood. Abilities Halter is, without a doubt, the epitome of strength. He can cause large amounts of destruction with just his punches and, most infamously, his headbutts. Because of his massive power and size, he acts as the team's resident ram, effortlessly destroying walls, barriers and even more. Halter is also excessively tenacious and durable, being generally impossible to knock out with physical attacks alone and can tank large amounts of punishment from other sources, even magical attacks. He does have some secondary earth-based powers, but they are limited to only a few attacks and are only used on more evasive foes. Relationships WIP Battle Information Stats Halter has extremely peculiar stats. He has ridiculously low Speed and Magic, throwing any possibilities of using magical attacks out of the window and making it tedious to land hits at times. He, however, has an absolutely massive Attack stat, which means he will deal lots of damage if not brought down quickly enough. Fittingly enough, he also has good defenses. It is however easier to bring him down with magical attacks, as he is very tough to defeat on the physical side. *Health: 56 *Attack: 75 *Magic: 20 *Defense: 50* *Speed: 20 *Level: 61 *Physical DEF is 65, Magical DEF is 35. Attacks * - A simple but powerful punch that deals average damage. Physical attack. * - Forcefully slams his head into an enemy, dealing above-average damage. Has 80% base accuracy. Physical attack. * - Charges for a turn before executing an extremely strong headbutt, dealing very high damage. Defense increased by 25% while charging, but Speed is cut in half as well. Has 75% base accuracy. Physical attack. * - Lifts boulders from the ground and throws them at the opposition, dealing average damage to all enemies. Has 75% base accuracy. Physical attack. * - Jumps and stomps the ground with all his strength, creating an earthquake that deals above-average damage to all enemies. 30% of stunning enemies and allies alike. Armament None Traits * - Moves that makes physical contact will break most forms of defense, cancelling protection-based (e.g. walls, screens, shields) defense buffs and inflicting Stun to those who attempt to completely block attacks. * - Critical hits cause Halter's next attack to be a guaranteed critical hit. * - Halter takes 15% less damage from direct attacks (that is, attacks that aren't DoT) and makes Halter immune to and . Also grants him a 50% resistance to all status conditions. * - An attack that would otherwise incapacitate Halter will leave him hanging with 1 HP, and any further attacks received that turn won't have any effect. Also provides Halter with guaranteed critical hits as long as Halter remains with 1 HP. Type Modifiers * (-50% damage taken) * (-50% damage taken) * (-50% damage taken) * (-50% damage taken) * (-25% damage taken) Trivia WIP Category:Blog posts